Radiators
by morgenstrict
Summary: Plot twist to COLS.


Clary heard footsteps and swore. She fumbled with the ring and chucked it under the bed.

'What are you doing in my room?', asked Sebastian accusingly.

'Nothing, I-'

'I don't believe you.'

Clary gulped. What could she say? In a flash, she elbowed Sebastian in the stomach and made a dash down the stairs. Sebastian roared and with the speed and elegance of a leopard, ran after her. He slammed her against the wall and _kissed_ her. Clary tasted blood. She had bitten Sebastian's lip and felt bile rise up her throat. He was her brother. Clary tried to free herself from Sebastian. Her mind flashed back to Idris. The kisses felt wrong.

'I love you Clary' said Sebastian.

'You don't love me! You're a monster. You don't have feelings!' screamed Clary. 'Not to mention the fact you look like him.'

'Our father?' Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 'You look like your mother Clary, were our parents not in love? We were meant to be together'. Sebastian suddenly kicked the floor, which made it and the wall behind it swivel around. This was a secret room. There was a luxurious double bed, a fridge and strangely, radiators were placed approximately one and a half metres up from the ground. He grabbed Clary and picked her up effortlessly, like a mother might carry her baby, and threw her onto the bed. Clary was winded, and lay gasping on the bed. In fury, she gave Sebastian the finger. Sebastian smirked.

'Clarissa you naughty girl! You shouldn't disrespect your brother like that.'

'Not even when you're going to rape me?'

'You're an impressive psychic. And trust me you'll enjoy it soon enough.'

Sebastian suddenly ripped off Clary's clothes. He chuckled when he saw that her vagina was cleanly waxed. 'Was that for Jace?' He expression turned from amusement to jealousy. She tried to fight back, but Sebastian was too strong and she ended up lying down under Sebastian. Sebastian stood up and chained Clary to a radiator. He turned the radiator to 30°C.

'That should warm you up.'

He was about to gag her, but he wanted to hear her moans. To Sebastian's delight, Clary was frustrated and had given up fighting.

'Do you like éclairs Clary? You know, those pastries stuffed with chocolate or cream.' Clary didn't answer. Sebastian opened the fridge.

'Do you prefer chocolate or cream Clary?' She remained silent.

'Both?' He grinned.

He took out of the fridge whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Clary was puzzled.

'You are mine Clary.' He planted a kiss on her cheek. 'I can make you whatever I want you to be. Today, I want you to be my éclair.' He smirked when he heard Clary inhale sharply.

'We will play a game. The rules are simple: Obey me and I will allow you to choose your fate. Disobey me and it is my turn to choose yours. You cannot win, but you can survive. Because you didn't reply to my previous questions, it's my turn.' He broke into a wicked smile.

He strode towards Clary, who was still naked on the radiator. He seductively bit the cap off the cream and licked the plastic nozzle. He spread Clary's legs apart. She reluctantly let him. He kissed her vagina and squeezed a breast. Unexpectedly, he squirted the cream on her vagina, and licked it off. A shiver crept up Clary's spine. He shoved the spiky nozzle into her pussy and squeezed it, sending cream into her. Tears were streaming down her face. The cream was in her and was bursting to get out.

'Do you like whipped cream Clary?' he smirked. 'Or do you prefer chocolate sauce? Don't worry, you'll get to try both.'

With his strength, he flipped Clary over to see burn marks where the radiator had scorched her tender skin and hungrily massaged her butt cheeks, but hard so that Clary moaned. 'You're enjoying this Clary, aren't you?'

'I hate-'

'Say it,' he hissed, reaching for the temperature adjuster on the radiator. 'If you don't enjoy this...'

'Yes', she said, eyes full of hatred.

'Good girl', Sebastian purred, jamming the top of the chocolate sauce bottle deep into her other hole. He squeezed it hard, till there wasn't a gap of air inside her, licking off any sauce that trickled down to her pussy.

Sebastian threw away the empty bottles and ripped off his shirt. Underneath he was muscular and toned. Most girls would have swooned at his sexy body.

'Clary, I am giving you a choice: you can either drink from the infernal cup', Sebastian licked his lips, 'or meet this little guy, not that he's that little'. He pointed towards his crotch, his lips curling.

Clary spluttered. 'A choice?'

'One day Clarissa, I will rule in hell. The sooner you join me, the more freedom I'll grant you. You shall be my queen. If you're willing to rule beside me, you will not have to drink from the cup.'

'Sebastian, I'd rather die than drink from the cup.'

'Well that answers my question.' he winked at Clary and without hesitation, slipped out if his jeans, taking his socks with it. He was in black boxers which were showing off his erect member. It was huge. He ripped his boxers off, revealing his throbbing cock. 'You see what you do to me Clary?'

Clary fought the urge to vomit. She had to admit though, his 9 inch cock was quite impressive.

In one swift movement, Sebastian suddenly tore Clary out of her chains and threw her gracefully onto the bed. She was cold after being chained to a radiator which had burned her skin, and was suddenly aware that she was naked. Clary couldn't help but feel blood rush to her cheeks.

Sebastian reached out his hands to stroke Clary's legs, climbing up gradually to her stomach and then her neck. His head dived down and he kissed her. He played with her breasts with a childish fascination and kissed them. He licked Clary's breasts and moved down to her vagina. He ate out her pussy, his saliva cleansing it of whipped cream it was stuffed with. Clary moaned. She was starting to enjoy this a little. He thrust out his cock and held it towards her mouth, indicating that it was her turn to play. Clary hesitated. She was unwilling, but decided she didn't have much of a choice. She might as well try to do what she could to save herself.

She hungrily licked Sebastian's cock, which had grown another few centimetres and continuously sucked on it. 'That's my sister', he grinned. He moaned as she sucked him off.

Sebastian's eyes were excited and full of greed. He scanned Clary's body with his eyes, lingering at her chest and vagina. Licking his lips, Sebastian tickled his balls as he pushed Clary away from his dick. He did enjoy that, but now was time for something else. A victorious smile played on his lips when he saw Clary laugh and separate her legs. He had been waiting for this moment.

Sebastian did not hesitate. He rubbed his cock and suddenly shoved it into Clary's cave, grinning as she moaned. It was much bigger than anything she had had in her. His enormous dick stretched her flexible pussy. He repeatedly thrust in his cock back and forth, cream and chocolate squirting out and feeling Clary's walls engulf him.

'You're really good at this', Clary tried to say seductively, but came out sounding hesitant.  
>'I'm experienced', Sebastian smirked. His adrenaline made him go faster. Clary could sense the climax coming.<p>

Clary eventually came and Sebastian milked her orgasm with a last thrust into her pussy. He quickly took out his bulging penis and squirted his seeds onto Clary's face. Clary was quick to lick it off. They both lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, smiling.


End file.
